Golden Years: Human FNaF
by Shinkou-san
Summary: Based on personal theories and learned facts, and my humanized version (on Deviantart). Here's Golden Years. Salvage Springtrap has this dark grudge against Goldie, reasons being hard to tell. Goldie tell the rest of the crew about how they meet and what might have triggered the grudge to begin with. And will Goldie be able to make amends with Sal as well? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Special Smile

Author Note: This is my first FNaF fanfic. Just something random cause I enjoy GoldiexSalvage/Springtrap pairing. This is also based humanized *tail wags* I do make a AskHumanFNaFCrew Blog, so its how I generally see them. And yes I call him Salvage, Salvage Springtrap is his full name to me.

I dont really plan to make this pure yaoi so i'm keeping it at rated T. This is just more shonen ai/really close friendship.

* * *

Human!Goldie x Human!Salvage

**Chapter 1: Special Smile**

Salvage sat there watching everyone, seeing how much fun they were all have. He merely sighed and shook his head. "And they call this fun... The old days were better then this."

Goldie looked over with a small smirk, sneaking over getting behind him and grabbed him into a headlock roughing up his head. "Why you looking so gloom there, Sal. Join us."

Salvage growled struggling in his grasp, pulling away and smack his hand, standing. "Dont you dare treat me like I'm your friend. I will NOT forget what you did that day!"

Salvage stormed off and Goldie ears lightly backed a bit surprised on his reaction.

Goldie huffed a sigh. "He's more snappy then a rat trap lately..."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy looked to each other and went over to Goldie.

"All right.. Spill Goldie. What's this past of yours..." Freddy asked crossing his arms. "We been curious to know since we met Springtrap."

"Huh?" Goldie looked to them confused. "You want to know how I know? Easy, we use to work together long ago. Then you rugrats came along and things went awkward from there..."

Goldie started to rub the back of his head biting his bottom lip. "Oh boy, He's mad about you guys."

Everyone jumped a bit in shock to that respond: Chica nearly seemed like she was about to cry. Freddy stood there silent, eye twitching seemingly resisting to attack Goldie.

"Whoa, Goldie. Us? I dont think so." Bonnie said.

"Ha. If anything it be you, Bonnie." Foxy said looking away from the soon furious purple rabbit boy, that nearly tried to attack him.

"If you want to fight, Mutt. Then LETS RUMBLE!" Bonnie growled and being held back by Freddy, who had just the tiniest hold on his back collar.

"Okay, okay. I can give a more better story." Goldie said and joked "Now be like a bunch of kids, and let Papa Goldie tell you a story."

* * *

Flashback to years ago between 1960 and 1970s: Goldie sat there to the new stage watching as workers finished setting up the new location they move to from the diner. Goldie seemed out of it, he held his head as if in pain giving a light groan.

"I cant get that thought out of my mind... That traumatizing day..." Goldie said to himself and took a deep breath, and got up on to the stage pacing around to clear his thoughts. "Just forget it, this is a new start. Everything would be just fine..."

He closed his eyes counting down from ten, but flinched as a sinister image of murdered child filled his head. He quickly opened his eyes as sweat ran down the side of his face. He shook his head, and hugged himself as he trembled. Soon enough footsteps walked over to him getting on the stage as well.

"Excuse me." said a sweet voice.

Goldie turned slowly to the voice to see a golden bunny boy standing by him, he stared and stood up a bit.

The rabbit gave a big smile and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Goldie Frederick Fazbear~. My name is Salvage, Salvage Springtrap."

Goldie stood there still staring at him. "Salvage?"

"Yeah, I start work with you today when the place opens." Salvage said, and jumped as Goldie suddenly jumped and grabbed him by the shoulders tightly with a big smile to his face.

"You were just the one I been waiting for!."Goldie yelled and hugged Salvage tight. "My troubles will be forever gone now that you're here friend~"

Salvage sweatdropped. "Uh... okay?"

* * *

"Why do I feel like I'm going to end up sick of this story..."Bonnie wondered.

"Not like its entirely a love story." Goldie said.

"Wait... not entirely?" Foxy wondered.

Chica gasped getting closer to Goldie. "Were you two together~?"

"Chica, sweetie..." Freddy said and watched her back up. "He still has much to tell us. Though I might agree with Bonnie and get sick of this as well..."

Goldie chuckled. "And you werent the same with your friends?"

Freddy glared. "Will you just continue...?"

"All right, all right." Goldie said then continued. "Where was I?

* * *

As the place began to full finish up cleaning things up before opening, Goldie showed Salvage around though it wasnt much.

"I've been dreaming so long to finally share this stage with someone. Its been quite lonely for the past several years." Goldie said. "You'll love it here, Sal."

Salvage ears perked and looked to him. "Sal?"

"Yeah, it's your nickname. You like?" Goldie wondered. "Maybe we can think of something else if you dont like it?"

"N-no. No. It's fine." Sal smiled. "Thank you Mr. Frederick."

"NO. Do not call me that... I understand the place being called Freddy's But I hate that name. Goldie be just fine for me." Goldie said and watched as Sal began to cutely chuckle, a small blush crossed his face on how adorable Sal was and shook his head as he heard his name.

"We're opening in five, guys." said a worker.

"Already?" Sal wondered and Goldie grabbed his hand dragging to the stage.

"Time to get ready for the best part of our lives, Sal." Goldie smiled.

Goldie watched the door, and began counting in his head and soon out loud. "5... 4... 3, 2, 1~"

The doors opened and flooded in bunch of kids and their parents, majority the kids ran to the stage yelling for Goldie.

Goldie walked up to the edge. "Morning everyone~ You ready for Freddy fun today?! I have brand new friend I'd like you all to meet. Cause my friend is also yours. Salvage!"

The kids cheered: Sal stood back, ears parted with an embarrassed blush across his face. Nearly seeming like he was lightly trembling nervous. Goldie walked over and gave him a nudge.

"Go on~ they'll love you." Goldie kept nudging causing him to stumble forward.

Sal regained his balance and smiled to the crowd and waved to the kids. "Morning kids and parents~ I'm Salvage, Goldie's friend."

The kids cheered more, Sal couldn't help but smile more. Goldie and Sal continued on performing all that day till the doors finally shut for the day.

Sal stood there and jumped up and down. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"You did great for a first day. They all really loved you." Goldie said and patted his back. "I dont think I've ever seen anyone so happy before either."

Sal turned away blushing more embarrassed then before. "I'm a rabbit... I tend to get excited easily sorry."

Goldie chuckled and got closer leaning his head on his. "Its nothing wrong. It just make me feel really happy too."

Sal looked up to him and smiled again. "Then lets do it again tomorrow."

Goldie nodded in reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Newcomers

Chapter 2: Newcomers

'For as the days continue to past, the longer did our friendship last. But to what happened on that fateful day, It seemed so vague and so hard to say...

For longer as the days go by, the darkness in my heart where it resides, but tiny as the light may be. You're there in my heart eternally.'

Freddy glares at Goldie. "What on earth are you doing?"

Goldie jumped and looked over to him. "H-huh? oh nothing sorry about that. Deep inside feelings."

"That explains the shadow." Freddy said.

Goldie looked over and screams, hides behind Freddy.

Freddy facepalmed. "Its just your shadow."

"N-no its not..." Goldie cries.

"Can you just continue your story?" Freddy asked.

As the days continued on and show biz seemed more and more better, Goldie and Salvage both have their equal share of the crowds. After the noon show in the back, Salvage took a tiring breath and sat down in the back stage area.

"Wow that was REALLY tiring." Sal said. "But I seemed to notice something different. They're adding a new area."

"Hm? I did sorta notice that too. Maybe they'll fill us in about it later. Or we can check it out tonight." Goldie said, sitting down and noticed a worry look on Sal's face. "You're not scared about it are you?"

"Huh?" Sal shook his head. "No... It's nothing. Let's check it out tonight."

Later that Night as things were closing: Goldie peeked out seeing everyone leave and sat to edge of stage.

"Night Gold." the last worker waved to Goldie and left with everyone else.

Goldie watched all them leave in their cars soon becoming out of sight. He looked around and listened for any noise.

"Hey Sal, it's all clear now. Let's go check it out." Goldie signaled.

Sal yawned and walked out. "I think I dozed for a moment... What we checking out again?"

Goldie pointed to the far corner to a station of a counter top and shelves. "Over there, remember."

Goldie grabbed Sal's hand and dragged him over. "Now let's see what we got. Quite a few boxes."

He opened one that was partially opened and it was full of plushies. "Hey look. We're cute plush toys~"

Sal looked around and eyes glued to the much bigger box. "G-goldie... Do you hear music?"

"Music?" Goldie wondered and walked closer trying to listen, soon humming to it.

The two jumped as the box suddenly opened a little. Goldie nearly hiding behind Salvage, looked over his shoulder and looked to the bright white eyes that peered from the darkness of the box.

"H-hey there? You new here?" Sal asked.

Goldie and Salvage walked closer and the box closed. The two looked to each other.

"Hey." Goldie knocked. "Come on out, we wont hurt you. Just want to get to know you since you work here now."

Salvage leaned up against the side of the box, listening to the music. "Still listening to that music though."

Goldie thought a moment. "How can we get him out to talk... GOT IT!"

Goldie started singing 'Pop the Weasel' and seemingly really enjoying it, Sal stared confused on what he was trying to accomplish out of this, but fell back as the figure in the box opened the lid to the box and hanged over the side of the box looking down on him.

"Oops... Sorry about that. I think it's a thing that happens." The boy said, he was dressed in blacked that striped white to his neck and wrists, his eyes were black with white dots and hair dark like night, his cheeks had purple stripes like tears. To the right side of his face showed a mask nearly resembling his own face.

"Score one for for the Gold." Goldie cheered and got closer to the boy and leaned on the box. "What's your name kid?"

He looked up to Goldie staring a bit blank, and turned away emotionless. "Jack... Jack Marionette."

"Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Goldie Fazbear and this is Salvage Springtrap. We work on the stage performing for the kids." Goldie said adn watched as Sal got up.

Salvage dusted himself off. "And your job being to scare kids?"

"Sal..." Goldie said disappointed.

"No... I think I may be quite surprising... But... My intentions of work is to give to the kids. Those toys over there to give to them so they're happy." Marionette said and rubbed his head. "At least that's what I think... I've been having some dark thoughts before ending here... And its all fuzzy so I dont know what it is."

"Dont worry about it. Things are fine here." Goldie said.

Sal looked at him uncertain from when he met Goldie, the blank stare... He shook his head and ears turned back seeing a light from down the hall. "W-what's that?"

Goldie looked confused. "A light? there shouldn't be anyone here. You know anything, Marion?"

Marionette jumped, eye twitching."M-marion? Don't be calling me such a ridiculous name, please."

Goldie was about to say something but began to hear footsteps. "We better get back to the stage. We'll talk later, Jack."

Marionette nodded and lowered back into the back peeking to watch the hallway. Goldie and Sal hurried back to the stage, but Goldie stopped turning back to see that Sal slipped on the floor.

Goldie went over and help Sal up and got him back to the stage. Goldie peeked out seeing a strange man with a flashlight walking around looking at everything. Soon saw him walking over the box Marionette was one, petting the top of the box.

"Hope you have fun soon enough with this new life." He soon walked off back through he hall and it became quiet once again.

Goldie looked to Sal. "Hey, you ok?"

Sal flinched and nodded. "Just a small slip that's all..."

"Usually they keep the place clean... Guess someone forgot tonight." Goldie said. "Rest up for now."

Around six, Goldie sat there on stage in deep thought confused over things that just happened... He suddenly flinched to a dark image. "No... Can't be that again. Is Marionette connected to it?"

Before he knew it, he saw the workers come in, one particular caught his attention: paled skin, hair was dark nearly purple, he even wore a sort of purple colored uniform compared to the others.

"That a new guy?" Goldie wondered to himself, he watched as they playfully shoved the new guy around and to the stage.

"Hey, so you're the famous, Gold Bear? I've watched you perform at the diner when I was younger. Great to finally meet you in person. "He said and held out his hand up to Goldie. "My name's Vincent, I'm a new worker on the floor with everyone."

Goldie stared and smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure, Vincent. Sorry you can't meet Salvage right now. He's still asleep."

Goldie kept staring at him as he smiled and thought to himself. 'Why can't I read that smile...? I can't tell if it's real or fake.'


End file.
